PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This proposal is for a cryogen free magnetic resonance scanner (Bruker Biospec 3T) to support basic and preclinical small animal research within the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (Fred Hutch), University of Washington (UW), and Seattle Children's Hospital (SCH) Cancer Consortium. Purchase of a magnetic resonance (MR) scanner comparable to that used in a clinical setting in patients will greatly expand and enhance our imaging capabilities to provide small animal imaging critical for translational research in cancer and related diseases. Despite low image resolution, use of our cryogen free 1T MR (Bruker ICON), purchased in 2014, has grown significantly over the last few years for studies using immunocompromised and fragile animal models of cancer and other diseases. Currently 1T MR resolution is inadequate for many NIH supported studies including early diagnosis and intervention, evaluation of metastatic disease and therapeutic response in various models like lung cancer, glioblastoma, and immunotherapy. The Biospec 3T model will be a significant jump in small animal imaging capabilities due to its significantly higher signal-to-noise ratio and resolution, high accuracy animal positioning system and the ability to do tumor perfusion studies. These features will improve efficiency in study throughput by: 1) reducing image acquisition time; 2) decreasing animal use as improved image data will allow earlier identification of lesions and enrollment in pre-clinical studies; 3) better assessing treatment efficacy; and 4) enabling the evaluation of experimental results in real time across multiple imaging modalities without the need for time consuming anatomical alignment. The system's novel cryogen free technology reduces maintenance needs and improves safety and the software platform facilitates collaborations across institutions because it already is used in our institutions. This MRI adds to available local preclinical resources as this is the only 3T small animal- specific system in the Seattle area. Designed for animals, it allows reproduction of human quality clinical image acquisition without the disadvantages of using a human system. This 3T will allow direct comparison of preclinical and clinical sequences for image acquisition. Fred Hutch is in the midst of and planning on significant faculty recruitment as well as increasing collaborative efforts across the Seattle region through programs such as the Seattle Translational Tumor Research program and the multidisciplinary Integrated Research Centers. New faculty and personnel who Fred Hutch has recruited and is partnering with have significant need and opportunity for preclinical imaging. The acquisition of this MRI will meet this current need, growing demand, and be a catalyst for driving preclinical research in the Pacific Northwest region.